


Trueself

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean is married to Lisa and loves her a lot. Maybe he loves Castiel too.Castiel has always been in love with Dean, since day one. But Dean is married and straight and his best friend. He marries his girlfriend Anna although he would never love her quite as much as he loves Dean Winchester. Castiel gives up hope until ... well Anna makes a dick move!





	1. Life is a mess

Dean Winchester walked into the room and looked around uncomfortable. The therapist was nice, welcoming, the office was nice but he felt uneasy. First time ever he decided to go to therapy. He was about to bolt and run out the door when the doctor closed it behind them and offered Dean a seat. He sat down and the doctor sat at the seat on the other side of the little coffee table.

-Do you want a cup of tea, or maybe coffee?- he asked politely  
-No, thank you- said Dean. He wanted this to be over but … maybe he needed to do this.  
-Ok, let me see if I have the right information here. You are 33 years old. You work at the University, you teach classes right?- the man lifted his eyes to Dean waiting for an answer  
-Yes, Bio-mechanical engineering- he said plainly  
-Wow impressive. Well, you have been working there for 5 years now. Tenured?  
-Not yet, hopefully this year.  
-You are married right? How long?- he asked Again  
-How long what? How long have we been married?, technically 5 years but we lived together another 5 before that and we have been dating since high school- said Dean.  
-Ohh high school sweethearts? That is very sweet and honestly not that common anymore. So, you have been on a long time committed relationship. Do you have kids?  
-No  
-Do you want kids?- he asked  
-I guess so …, my wife and I started to think about it a while ago. Honestly it scares the shit out of me ... but we have some health issues that might not let us have biological children, we are on the adopting waiting list ... it might take a long while- Dean thought he was being honest with that answer.  
-Oh yes, fatherhood can be quite scary. One has to wait until he feels like he can do it. Well Dean, you came here, there is obviously something that you want to talk about. Do you want to tell me?- the doctor asked  
-Well…- Dean considered if this was a god option … he didn´t even know this guy … but that was kind f the point. He could not talk about this with anyone else…- I might have discovered that I am gay.  
-Ok. Why do you think that?  
-I have a colleague; he is my expert botanist, he works on my lab and I … a feel things for him. Since he moved in and started to work with me, we spend lots of time together, we had became fast friends .. after a while we had became really close, like family.  
-And you feel attraction to him. Romantic feelings, sexual desire?- asked the doctor  
-Well. At the beginning it was a longing, I wanted to spend time with him, if a day went by that I didn´t see him I missed him, that was not suspicious because we were friends right? Later I started to look at him, his body… his eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes you can imagine … and when he looks at me I feel he knows the things I ….  
-Have you ever felt sexual desire towards another man?- asked the doctor  
-Well, I know when a man is attractive I am not going to deny it. But never like this, I have never fantasized about sex with a man until now- Dean could feel his face burning, he was blushing red.  
\- Is he married?- asked the shrink  
-Yes, he got married almost two years ago .. and that was when the thing turned bad. Because it was then when I became aware of my romantic feelings towards him completely. I was at his wedding, I was his best man ... and when he married her and kissed her at the altar, I felt sick …I felt Jealous!- Dean looked at his hands on his lap, his wedding band was there- I had no right to feel like that, but I couldn´t help it. She is nice... his wife Anna. My wife is wonderful and I … I am in love with a man?.  
-Do you love your wife?- he asked  
-Yes  
-That was a quick answer- the doctor stated wondering  
-I don´t have any doubts about it. I love her more than ever. She is my best friend, my confidant, my lover- Dean looked at the man sitting across from him- I still feel attracted to my wife. I love her I am being honest.  
-Do you lover her more that you love the man?- he asked  
-She is my priority, we have history together. I would never betrayed her. I need to figure it out, I needed to talk this out with somebody.  
-What do you wanted to talk out Dean? Stop overthinking, ask the questions popping on your head… c´mon!  
-Should I tell Cass that I love him? How come I figured I was gay when I am 33 years old? If I still find woman attractive that´s that mean I am bisexual? Should I tell my wife?  
-Well I can only really answer two of those, first It is perfectly normal that you can understand your sexuality better now than when you were younger. So yes, one can realize that he is gay or bisexual at any age. It probably has always been there but until Cass arrived you never felt attracted enough to any man to actually make you question the sexuality box you had enclosed yourself in since you were a teen.  
-So bisexual? Wow  
-Look Dean, sexuality is not like a bunch of separated boxes and you either fall in one or in the other, it is like a line from 100% homosexual to 100% heterosexual, you need to understand that there are lots of degrees midway. I know people that consider themselves heteroflexible.  
-What is that even mean?- Dean asked.  
-Well it is a middle step between heterosexuality and bisexuality also called By-curious sometimes. People that is mostly heterosexual but had here and there ideas or punctual experiences with the same sex.- the man explained  
\- So you think that is my case?- Dean asked  
-I don´t know, you will have to figure it out. But my point is that this is not one thing or the other, you can feel attraction for your wife and Cass at the same time. About your other questions … telling Cass or your wife I cannot tell you about that. But if you wish to come over again next week we might discuss the possibilities, the consequences, what are you willing to do…  
-I feel like at least I should tell my wife about this. She is my best friend, keeping this from her feels like I am already cheating.  
-Do you think she will react badly?- the doctor asked  
-Honestly, she is pro LGTB and very open minded regarding sex but… I don´t know man, listening to your husband confessing he wants in the pants of his best friend, might be a bone too big to chew. I don´t want to loose her- Dean said  
-If you keep this from her … will you be keeping a very important part of yourself from the person you share your life with. Do you think that is a good idea?- he asked  
-Dammit, no you are right, not a good idea at all- Dean admitted.  
-Well, don´t do anything rush, give it some thought and if you need to talk, you can arrange another meeting.  
-Tanks Doctor Mayers- said Dean leaning in and holding his hand in the air towards him  
-Benny, call me Benny- than man shook his hand firmly and stood up.

Dean left the office and headed home. He needed to think about this a little bit more. But he could not go home like this, he decided to drive around for a while with nice music on before going home. When he got home an hour later, his wife Lisa was home, she was baking something that smelled delicious. He went straight to the kitchen and held her waist from behind nuzzling his mouth on her neck.  
-Dean … nice to have you home babe- she said, then turned around and kissed him.  
-It is always a pleasure to come home to this!- Dean smiled  
-Do you mean me? Or the pie?- Asked Lisa amused  
-Eh… both?- Dean shrunk his shoulders and put on a funny face while leaving the kitchen  
-asshole!- Lisa said amused watching him go.

 

Food was great and conversation interesting as always, he would never get tired of spending time with Lisa, she was his best friend on top of his wife. So Dean sighted and tried to concentrate his breathing before starting this conversation.

-Lis, there is something I need to tell you- started Dean biting his lip, he held her hand and kissed it- and I know I should have told you before but b... but it was not due to lack of trust, you should know that, I waited because I wasn´t sure myself.  
-Here we go- said Lisa- get it out Dean  
-What do you mean?- asked Dean  
-Just let it out- said Lisa holding his hand  
-I am … bisexual- said Dean looking at her eyes. Lisa nodded and smiled.  
-I Know. Is there something else to this confession?- she asked  
-You knew? How? –Dean was somehow blown out of air  
-Babe, I know you inside out. I noticed things here and there. Did you tell Castiel?- she asked and Dean almost jumped from his chair- calm down! Calm down Dean.  
-You know!- Dean felt like he was on a acid trip- you know I…  
-Yes, the way you look at him, the comfortable you both are around each other, those long silent looks into each other´s eyes… when it feels like you are having a conversation you two can only understand without even having to speak. Yeah Dean, those are the things you and I do, so I recognized the hits pretty soon.  
-Castiel doesn´t know- Dean said  
\- Well, that is still to be seem- whispered Lisa  
-What?- asked Dean  
-No worries babe. I understand, you love him- said Lisa- I am not offended at all.  
-I hadn´t done anything you need to trust me- assured Dean- I would never cheat on you. I love you  
-I know you love me, and I know you are not a cheater. I trust you- said Lisa-but…  
-But?- Oh fuck thought Dean, here it comes when she leaves me….  
-It would be also ok with me if you wanted to tell Castiel and see where it goes, IF his wife is ok with it too, that is- Lisa said and felt amused by the terror look on her husband´s face- Dean? Are you having a stroke honey?  
-You are telling me that you would be ok if Cass and I slept together?- Dean rephrased it  
-Well, it is was just a random fuck I would not be ok with it. But you love him Dean and I am quite sure he feels the same for you- Dean´s eyes opened widely, Lisa realized that Dean was not aware of that, he was not aware of the adoration in Castiel´s eyes when looking at Dean… how could he be so oblivious…?  
-He is married to a woman, he is straight- Dean said  
-So were you 5 minute ago- Dean nodded in agreement, Lisa had a point there- He had never told or suggested anything? He might think you are straight and married and you hold no romantic interest…. He might just be realizing he is bisexual as well… it might be worth a try Dean.  
-You are encouraging me to have an extra-marital ? I am … out of words  
-Dean, Do you love me?- asked Lisa  
-I do, more than ever- said Dean  
-If you could have Castiel, would you abandon me?- she asked  
-You are my wife, I would never leave you. You are also the love of my life and my best friend. I would never abandon you!- said Dean  
-Then you see my point. I don´t feel our married threatened by you having a heart big enough to love also Castiel too. If you could have him and you could be happier, why not. Thinking of you two together is kinda hot!- she chuckled a little and blushed.  
-You will never cease to surprise me woman!- said Dean hugging his wife  
-Let´s go to bed – Lisa held Dean´s hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

 

Castiel was tired, he headed home from the lab. He loved his job but during the last six months, life had been difficult at home. He and Anna had gotten married two years ago but things had gone sour quite soon, Castiel was sure she was having an affair. He had no proof. He tried to discuss with Anna their problems, he tried to be there for her, despite … well despite he knew inside he was in love with somebody else, someone he couldn´t have. But loved Anna too, just not with the same intensity. Nonetheless, once he committed to her, well he really had tried to make her happy but it just seemed impossible. She only seemed happy away from him, her work, her friends, her workmates… she went out with them all the time, he was never included in the plans. He didn´t even know why, others use to take their spouses with them, but Anna used excuses to let him out. Cass gave her space, he didn´t want to overwhelm her but after a while, he felt excluded. An then her behavior hurt him.  
That night when Cass got home, things felt different. The atmosphere felt charged, fuck it was going to be one of those nights Cass thought but his train of thought stopped abruptly once he saw the suitcases on the garage door. 

-Oh good you are home- said Anna  
-What is going on?- asked Cass  
-I am leaving- said Anna  
-Wow too many suitcases for a work trip- said Cass  
-No darling, I am leaving you- said Anna. Castiel looked at her surprised but not really surprised.  
-Anna … is there something I can do or say that would make you change your mind? We can try fix this … I can be better? I am sorry  
-Cass … oh darling. I tried to make this work but I have been in love with someone else all along. He is a married man, we were having an affair. He has finally decided to get a divorce, so am I- she said with a very soft voice.  
-So you … did you ever loved me?- asked Cass confused  
-You are a wonderful man Cass, I loved you in a way, but I can´t love you the way you deserve- she caressed his face and saw the tears falling from Cass´s eyes- oh don´t cry Cass, I know you loved me. And you really tried to make me happy.  
-But it was not enough…- he said  
-Well, we both know I wasn´t your first choice- she said and Cass stepped back a little, he didn´t expected her to know that- Do you really thought I didn´t know? For god´s sake Cass, it was cristal clear, that is why I went along with the marriage.  
-I proposed because I loved you, it was not some pretend- he assured her  
-That I didn´t expect- she said bluntly- I am sorry Cass. I honestly didn´t thought this would end so soon.  
-Where are you going? With him?- he asked  
-Yes, He has an apartment on the city, we are both moving there for now  
-How about the house … all our things?- asked Cass  
-All I need I have in the suitcases, the house was already yours and all the other things… you can donate them or throw them away- She hugged him but he was petrified- I am sorry to walk out on you this way, it was never meant to be Cass, sorry.  
-Anna- Castiel spoke with a harsh voice for the first time that night- don´t ever come back.  
-Take Care Cass- She took two suitcases and headed outside to the car, then stepped in again to grab the last big suitcase- Cass, by the way I am taking the big car.  
-Sure I don´t care- Cass said. He closed the door behind her and looked around the house, the silence was complete, he was alone, he felt numb. He took his phone and dialed Dean´s number.

Dean was entangled with Lisa in bed, they had had wonderful sex and they were having some dull pillow talk, about painting the office over the garage and redoing the lawn for the spring when his phone started to ring. Dean took it from the nightstand and looked at the caller, it was Cass. He frowned, it was quite late. 

\- Cass? Are you alright?- he asked  
\- Not really- he said  
\- God! Are you hurt, what is going on?- Dean got nervous  
\- Anna is gone, she left me- said Cass starting to cry- I got home and she had a bunch of suitcases ready, she …  
\- Calm down buddy, calm down… Are you sure it not just another argument? I am sure you can fix this Cass- Dean tried to reassure him  
\- He had never loved me, she told me she had been seeing someone all along, since the beginning Dean! I am an assbutt! How didn´t I notice …  
\- Fuck! I am so sorry Cass- Dean looked at Lisa that was listening to it all, she was shocked and whispered Dean to go to Cass- I will be there in 15 minutes.  
\- No Dean, it is late, I just… sorry I don´t even know why I called, sorry I know it is late..  
\- Cass, shut up all right! You are my best friend. I will be there in 15. Calm down ok?  
\- Ok Dean- Cass said- be careful on the road.  
\- Always- the line went dead and Dean fell back on the pillow- I can´t believe this .. why would anyone leave Cass  
\- He needs you, I have never imagined Anna a cheater.. dam it, poor Cass- Lisa said kissing Dean on the cheek- Go take care of him, he need his best friend now more than ever. Text me once you get there so I don´t worry sick.  
\- Love you babe- Dean kissed her and got out of the bed to get dressed and jump on the car. He made a pit stop in the gas station and headed to Cass´s home. He was there in less than 15 minutes. He knocked on the door, Cass opened and looked at him. His eyes were red and he had obviously been crying.  
\- Dean …-Cass was out of words- How did I screw this all so much?- Dean rushed in and hugged Cass dearly, Cass melted on the embrace. It hurt Dean so much to see him suffer, he wished he could make it all better. Hated Anna so damm much.  
\- Hey Cass, not your fault. Let´s get in and sit down on the couch. Did you had any dinner?- Dean asked  
\- No .. when I got home she was leaving… - Castiel explained everything she had told him, while Dean fixed them some PJ sandwiches. Castiel´s favorites.  
\- I can´t believe this, Anna had been cheating since the very beginning… this is not your fault Cass.  
\- So why do I feel like shit then?- Cass was swimming in self loathing  
\- Because you are too good to be true Cass. Listen, Anna is an idiot to leave a guy like you. I don´t care who the other one is, he is not possibly a better person, or more caring or more funny or more responsible than you. So if Anna didn´t appreciate any of this, then is her dam fault- Dean said angrily  
\- Thanks Dean- Cass whispered- I am so tired but I don´t I will be able to sleep on our bed …  
\- You can come home with me, you can stay on our guestroom for as long as you need Cass- Dean offered  
\- I don´t want to burden you or Lisa …- Dean smiled warmly  
\- Lisa sent me here the second I hanged the phone. She loves you and so do I- Dean realized how much he meant those words. He tried to control his nerves- you can stay with us. I will drive you to work in the morning.  
\- Alright, sounds good- Cass went upstairs and got some clothes and his toothbrush on a duffel bag and headed downstairs- I am ready to go. He turned the lights off as he went out in the night with Dean.

Fifteen minutes later he was entering the Winchester´s home. Lisa opened the door and hugged Cass strongly. She insisted on making him a cup of tea and went upstairs to arrange the guestroom bed for Cass. Dean sat down with Cass and seeing him so lost he felt a pinch of pain in his heart. He reached out and held Castiel´s hand. Cass looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and relaxed a little, he dropped his head on Dean´s shoulder and Dean passed his hand over his hair lovingly. There remained like that until Lisa walked down the stairs, the noise of the creaking stairs make Cass aware of their situation and moved away.


	2. Sometimes you discover wonderful things about yourself

The first day in Dean and Lisa´s home was awkward, mostly because Cass felt like shit. Mostly because he loved how Dean was all attentive and considerate. Mostly because there were several times when Castiel would have loved to just kiss Dean but he was his best friend, straight and married to Lisa, who was a wonderful woman. But Dean and Lisa made it all alright, there were nice, warm, loving and comprehensive. They integrated him on their home life, Dean made breakfast everyday, they drove together to work and back, Castiel cooked dinner for the three of them even on the nights Lisa had night-shifts so once she came back home she had a nice serving of leftovers waiting for her in the oven. On the weekends they did things around the house, they were preparing a little corner in their garden to get a veggie garden going that spring and Cass loved gardening so he soon joined them without hesitation.  
Cass went back to his home and started packing, things he wanted to keep and things to donate. He decided he was selling the house and starting over from scratch.  
Those were the good days, the bad days arrived when Cass´s family got the news about his divorce. The popped up at his house, and when they saw nobody was living there, they went to his work. Dean was working on his office on the computer when a strong knock on the door got his attention.

-Came on in!- said Dean. Castiel´s mother opened the door giving Dean the creeps, God he hated that woman- Naomi… is everything all right?  
-You tell me- she said annoyed- I get the news that my son if getting a divorce, a divorce! And from a common friend, not my own son. I called him and he ignores my calls, I show at his house and nobody has been living there in weeks! So here I am, I need to speak with Castiel right now!  
-Sure, let me call him –Dean pick up the phone and dialed the lab- is Cass there? Put him on the phone please, it is urgent- He lifted his sight to Naomi who was annoyingly staring at him with a cynic face – Hey Cass, you need to come to my office, your mother is here. Yes, yes, very. I would appreciate it, thanks.

“-Is Cass there?- Dean asked freaking out a bit. He knew Cass had been ditching his mom´s calls and that he had avoided the divorce subject with his family. He understood.  
-Yes Boss, I will see if he can get on the phone- said his student  
-Put him on the phone please, it is urgent- Dean lifted his sight to see that Naomi was staring at him with a cynic face. Analyzing him, he hated that woman. No idea how Cass was her son..  
-Dean?- that was Cass´s worried voice  
-Hey Cass, you need to come to my office your mother is here- said Dean.  
-Fuck my life!- said Cass- is she pissed?  
-Yes  
-OMG she knows … doesn´t she?  
-Yes  
-I see you are under scrutiny right now. I will be there on a minute and I will get her away from you- said Cass realizing that his mother was probably going to tear Dean apart in a minute.  
-I would appreciate it, thanks- Said Dean  
-Try to stay alive, I am on my way- Cass hanged the phone and run to Dean”

 

-He is on his way, he said it will take him a minute- Said Dean offering Naomi a seat.  
-Thank you. I expected your office to be bigger- she said  
-Well, it is comfortable and close to my lab- said Dean  
-Maybe once you get tenure, maybe then you will get a bigger one- she said  
\- An office is just an office- Dean said annoyed by her remark that he was not jet tenured  
-An office gives a first impression and right now, this one doesn´t say much about you- she said leaving Dean standing there cold. Dean counted to ten to calm down. Fuck he hated her so dam much!  
-Mother?- said Castiel entering the office- What are you doing here?  
-What am I supposed to do to get to talk to you. I went to your house, nobody is living there now. Where are you living Castiel? With some random... person? Is that why Anna is leaving you? I never thought I will live to see a child of mine getting a divorce! – Castiel was trying to get offended but behind his mother Dean was rolling his eyes and making gestures like he wanted to strangle her and that made Cass chuckle.  
-Mother Anna is leaving me. She had been having an affair with a married man all this time, they are both getting divorces to be together. Not much I could have done…- Cass defended himself  
\- Maybe if you had tried harder Castiel … making this marriage work was your shot at normal life, your last shot at happiness, with your condition you won´t be finding many woman willing to oversee it..- she said  
-Mother!- said Castiel- this had nothing to do with “my condition” as you call it. I married Anna because I loved her, not just as a cover up of sorts.  
-Cover up?- asked Dean a little lost by the turn the conversation was having  
\- Castiel has a troubled past, we don´t talk about that anymore- she said  
-Oh yes mother, let´s not talk about it anymore… because having a bisexual son is such a terrible “condition”!- Castiel was now angry and snapped at his mother- you need to stop this. Anna and I are getting a divorce for two reasons. One, she has been lying and cheating since minute one, and two, I don´t want to fix a fake marriage and live in a lie. She doesn’t love me and if I had known, I would have never married her in the first place. I shouldn´t have let you all pressure me and rush into it.  
-Oh so you think you deserve better…- she said with arrogance  
-Of course he does!- Dean intervened. Castiel looked at him and smiled.  
-I don´t see how this is any of your business- Naomi started to say but Dean cut her sharply  
-Oh well, let´s see, it is my business because you are having this discussion in my office and on top of that, everything regarding Cass is my business, he is more than a friend to me. So his business is my business- Naomi looked at Dean seriously annoyed.  
-Go home mother- said Cass  
-I will talk to your siblings and maybe they could get you to reconsider this mistake- she said- Good day  
-Wow!- said Dean- you mother is…  
-Yeah Dean, she really is all that and something else- said Cass finishing his sentence- Thanks for stepping up for me, I really appreciate it.  
-You never told me, all these years and you never mentioned you were bisexual- said Dean. Cass blushed and trembled a little  
-Dean ..I…- he couldn´t get to say anything. What if Dean was disgusted by that?  
-You should know that I would never judge you by your sexual orientation- he said  
-I know Dean  
-I am bisexual too- said Dean and that made Cass freeze in the spot What? – I haven´t told anyone before, not like this.  
-Does Lisa know?- Cass asked  
-Yes of course she does, she probably figured it out before I did- he said smiling warmly  
-Thanks for telling me Dean- He put a hand on Dean´s shoulder reassuring him- and thanks for – Castiel looked at Dean´s eyes- well… for everything. I am surviving this because of you! And Lisa- he added.  
-I am finishing for today, after your mom´s visit I might need a beer. Are you good to head home now?  
-Yes, I need a beer too- Cass said waiting for Dean to head home. Well, his home.

The ride on the way home was silent. Dean wished they could say all those things out loud. He felt like he was on fire. Cass looked at him now and then but said nothing. Once they got home, Dean headed to the kitchen and got two cold beers, they sat on the couch.  
-I need to tell you something- Dean started- your mother said something that annoyed the hell out of me.  
-You will need to be more specific Dean. She annoys the hell out of me all the dam time-Cass said- what did she say?  
-Well she said it to you. She said Anna was your last shot at happiness and that is bullshit-said Dean leaving Cass is awe- you are wonderful and you can have anyone you want!  
-Yeah, well...not really – Cass whispered and felt like crying  
-Cass? Talk to me please- Dean looked at him in the eye. Cass looked like in pain, deep pain and Dean wondered if there was even a chance that all that was due to him. He remembered his conversation with Lisa, she was sure Cass loved him back.  
-Not about this Dean, I can´t…- Castiel felt like running but he didn´t because Dean´s warm and soft lips where on his. He blinked in awe and considered the possibility that he was imagining this, maybe he was daydreaming about Dean… not that it was the first time.

Dean moved back and looked at him waiting for a reaction. Castiel´s eyes were on his, drowning, doubting and finally realizing that Dean had just kissed him. He moved forward and this time he captured Dean´s lips. But this time it was different, both were on the kiss. Softly kissing, biting and intertwining their tongues. They had slowly laid down on the couch and both were making out like teenagers, hot and excited. 

-Oh God!- Lisa said making Castiel jumping from the couch and landing on the floor. The front door opening was unheard so Lisa found them like that, Dean underneath Castiel on the couch kissing. Her husband´s hair was ruffled she assumed by Castiel´s hands and their lips were red and swollen. Dean smiled back at her, Castiel´s eyes were about to poke out from his face.  
-Hello beautiful- said Dean  
-Sorry I interrupted, I didn´t know- she said- who kissed who first!- Lisa wondered  
-I did- said Dean  
-Good for you!- Lisa kissed him a peck on the lips- Cass you should get up from the floor.  
-What is going on here …- wondered Cass- You are not upset?- he asked Lisa but looked at Dean with a WTF gesture.  
\- Relax Cass- Dean sat on the floor next to him and held his hand- You are my best friend, I realized quite a while ago that … I felt something else towards you than just friendship….  
-When ?- he asked confused  
-When did I fall in love with you? Or when did I realize it? … well I am quite certain now that I might have loved you since the very first minute but It took me a while to realize what my feeling where. I realized I loved you when you married Anna, I felt jealous of her. You looked happy and in love. I tried to be happy for you but …  
-I married her because I loved her. Although I was aware that she was not my first choice- Castiel confessed and Dean looked surprised- I thought you were straight and well there is Lisa- Cass looked at her for the first time since Dean´s confession and he saw something unexpected. He saw warmth, she was proud of them, he saw love in her eyes and happiness.  
-I love Dean- she said- Dean loves me and he loves you too. I am all right with this. If you are willing to give Dean a chance  
-I don´t know what to say- Cass admitted  
-About giving me a chance?- asked Dean wondering if those were Cass´s doubts  
-No Dean, I would love to … I don´t know what to say, this is very unconventional. You are married, but you are ok with Dean and me loving each other…  
-Yes- Lisa said  
-What if … we want to take this a little further- he hesitated on how to phrase this  
-Oh I am counting on taking this a lot further- said Dean laughing. Lisa smiled too at her silly husband  
-I am ok with the idea of you and Dean having a complete and fully functional relationship. Dates, sex … whatever makes you both happy- Lisa said  
\- Like an open marriage … some nights Dean will just sleep here sometimes in my place?- Said Cass- No drama? no jealousy?  
\- I cannot say it is gonna be easy Cass, we will have to play it by ear- Said Lisa- I am sure that Dean will figure it out. I got home to bring the groceries; there is some frozen stuff that might be melting by now. I have to head to work, I have night shift. You have the house for yourselves tonight- Lisa winked at Dean and kissed him again- get him tiger- she whispered  
-I love you Lis- said Dean looking at her leaving the house  
-Love you both!- she closed the door.  
-Man... I knew Lisa was cool, and when I moved here I thought she is even more wonderful that I have imagine... and you two guys have a relationship that wakes up all kinds of envy. But this is beyond my imagination- Cass was amazed  
\- Well, when I told her I was bi she already knew and she directly asked me if I had ever told you about that. So I guess she had known about my feelings for you even before I realized i had them. I should say that it surprised me when she said I had the green light to jump you if I ever had the courage to tell you about my feelings.  
-What are those feelings for me Dean?- Cass asked and Dean moved closer to him. He wrapped a hand around his waist and closing the distance to his lips he whispered, “I love you Cass, I love you so dam much it hurts”  
-I love you too Dean- Cass said before kissing him.

Castiel melted in Dean´s embrace. He felt wanted, loved for the first time in years, this was so right, this was the kind of love people wrote poems and songs about. And Castiel realized that sometimes you discover wonderful things about yourself. In this case he found himself smiling happy about how well Dean and his body fit. How amazing they felt together and how hollow he had been before this. Dean dragged him up and holding his hand he dragged him towards the master bedroom.


	3. Learning the true meaning of Love

Dean was nervous; he had never had sex with another man before. He wanted to ask Cass is he knew what to do but he just kept kissing him. They were very much naked but for their underwear, lying on bed, entangled into each other. Dean leaned forward until his erection brushed Castiel´s and grasped at the pleasure. Cass trembled underneath him. Dean repeated the motion again and again. Soon both Cass and himself were at the verge of cumming so he refrained himself from the friction. 

-Dean please …- Cass begged- I am so close  
-Me too Cass but I really want this to last a little longer- said Dean standing up and taking his underwear off. Cass devoured him with his eyes and followed the motion. Dean let a hand caress Cass´ chest down to his manhood. His cock was gorgeous, a little bigger than Dean´s, uncut to Dean´s surprise. When he held his cock Cass closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a sensual moan.  
-Fuck Dean, if you are ok with it I would love to blow you right now- Cass asked looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes and Dean, unable to form a coherent sentence nodded energetically… his only thoughts were about those eyes, looking at him while Cass was on his knees sucking him off. Oh God! Cass sank to his knees and took him on his mouth, Dean moaned loudly. This was really happening. Cass blobbed his head taking as much of Dean´s cock as possible and stroking the base at the same time. His other hand was on his own dick. Dean couldn´t hold it anymore, he was now so close that either Cass stopped or he would spill right on his mouth and despite how hot that sounded, he wanted more.  
-Cass please stop of the night will be over in a second, I am too close- Dean warned.  
-What do you want now Dean? Do you wish to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?- Cass gravel voice on his ear made him tremble.  
-Yes, both- he smiled looking at Cass- but I don´t know what I am doing Cass, have you ever …?  
-Yes, do you want me to lead?- Cass asked softly  
\- Yes, please fuck me- said Dean a little self aware and flushed red  
\- You have absolutely no idea how turned on I am by the idea of being your first one Dean- said Cass while spreading Dean´s legs further- Do you have lube?  
-Yes, on the top drawer- Cass got the bottle and raised an eyebrow when he saw it was cherry flavored lube \- Eh! Lisa´s choice!- Said Dean answering the unspoken question  
-Condoms?- Cass inquired  
-Do we need them? I am clean- said Dean  
\- Better safe than sorry, I was with Anna and she was sleeping with somebody else … so- Cass felt a pinch of shame- I will need to get tested for my peace of mind.  
-Wait, I have some- Dean opened the drawer again and got a box of condoms from the back of the drawer- what is going to happen now?  
-I am going to open you up, I will make it good for you, promise. It will not hurt- Cass reassured him  
-I trust you – said Dean.  
-Turn around Dean, ass in the air for me- Cass demanded and Dean complied immediately. He soon felt a lubbed finger proving around his hole. Cass inserted the finger to the first knuckle while he kissed and dropped little bites on his ass cheeks, he moved his finger further in and Dean relaxed a little around it-You look beautiful like this Dean- praised Cass while twisting his finger and moving it in and out. Dean moaned at the feeling. Cass brushed his prostate and Dean started backing into the finger looking for more. Cass inserted another finger and kept opening him slowly and lovingly trying to give Dean as much pleasure as possible. After some minutes, Dean was a trembling mess, he was moving and winning on top of three fingers while Cass licked and kissed his neck and shoulder blades.  
-Please Cass, please please- Dean begged  
-Oh fuck I never thought we will be doing this … Fuck Dean I am so dam excited- Cass eased himself onto Dean slowly and groaned- Are you all right? Can I move?  
-Yes Cass, please please move- Dean whispered in desperation. He was feeling overwhelmed, full, stretched, excited and happy. He felt Cass move and moaned loud.  
-Oh my god!- Cass said when feeling Dean so hot and so tight for him. Dean, the love of his life was his finally. He was way too excited he was not going to last too long  
-Oh babe, yes yes!- Dean moaned underneath him when he got his cock in his hand and started pumping at the same rhythm that Cass was pounding on him.  
-Come for me Dean- Cass commanded on his ear on a whisper and Dean couldn´t control himself anymore and came all over his fist and the bed underneath him. The orgasm was bone melting good. He would have fallen into the bed if it wasn´t for Cass holding him. His pounding was less controlled now, he was very close- Oh fuuuck!- screamed Castiel spilling inside the condom.  
-Wow that was amazing- said Dean finally collapsing over the bed.  
-Dean …- Castiel whispered with broken voice and still holding onto him- I love you Dean, I have always loved you. You have no idea how much it means to me being here tonight.  
-I love you too Cass, I am so glad you were the one I got to do this with. I feel complete- Dean held Cass on a tight embrace.

Later, they cleaned themselves, changed the wet sheets and got into the bed together, they felt asleep entangled into each other, that is how Lisa found them early in the morning. She got into her pajamas and squeezed herself on the bed next to Dean and held him lovingly. The happiest morning Dean could remember happened when he opened his eyes to realize that he was sandwiched between Castiel and Lisa. He was so happy he started crying.  
Castiel opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Dean´s face, he close them again and snuggled with him. He felt Dean shaking and opened his eyes worried. Dean was crying.  
-Dean- he whispered- is everything all right?  
\- Tsssss Lisa is asleep- he said pointing at his back- she got home and hoped in bed with us.  
-Really?- Cass moved a little to peak over Dean´s shoulder to find a deep asleep and cozy Lisa- You are crying…- he wondered  
-I think I have never been this happy before Cass, I couldn´t help it- Dean kissed him. Then slowly both got out from the bed and silently headed to the kitchen.  
-How are we going to make this work?- Cass asked- I really really want to … make it work for the long term.  
-We love each other, we can do this- Dean kissed him and pulled him on an embrace- I want you for as long as you shall have me love.  
-Then forever, Dean- Cass melted on him hug and smiled happy.

 

Six months later, things were good, well more than good, they were incredible. Castiel was still living with them, he had finally sold the house and was looking for new places. Some nights Dean and Cass had sex in the guestroom and then Dean spent the night with Lisa, sometimes he had sex with Lisa and fell asleep in their bed. Sometimes Lisa came back from work and snuggled in the bed with them... no drama, just love. It was a Saturday and the three of them in their pajamas were sitting around the kitchen counter eating breakfast when the doorbell rang, Lisa went to open the door and soon there were loud voices and shouting coming from the door. There were three people trying to get into the house and Lisa was a little overpowered by them. She screamed for Dean and Cass, they ran to the door to see Castiel´s mother slap Lisa on the face and call her a rant of insults.

-Naomi!- shouted Dean making her stop. Dean ran to Lisa and held her making sure she was alright.  
-Mother? Hannah, Michael! What is going on here!- demanded Castiel  
-We are here to take you home- said Anna  
-Excuse me?- asked Castiel still amazed by the show his family was putting off at the door. He moved towards Lisa that was still red with anger- Are you ok? Are you hurt?  
-No- said Lisa grinding her teeth and looking towards Naomi  
-Let´s go Castiel, this nonsense had to end right now- said his mother  
-I don´t know why are you three here but I can assure you that I am going fucking nowhere with all you- Cass said angrily- Why are you here! Answer me! And who gave you the right to come here and slap Lisa like that on her own home! Answer me dammit!- Castiel held his mother´s arm and shook her  
-You are living here, with them. You thought I wouldn´t realize you are sleeping with him?- Naomi pointed towards Dean and he stepped forward her but Cass held him back  
-Yes I am, both things, sleeping with him and living here with them not that is any of your business who I sleep with mother. But you showing up here, putting on this show with my siblings? Did you loose your mind?- Castiel asked  
-You are not sane Castiel, and you woman, you are a disgrace! Letting your husband corrupt my son under your own roof!- Naomi was rabid but Lisa stepped forward and slapped her back to hard that Naomi almost fell backwards  
-Get out of my house before I kick you out myself- she said- Dean is my husband, what happens between them is nobody´s business but mine, they are my family don´t mess with my family. Now another fair warning, if I ever see your face again, you will not like the consequences lady. Now get the fuck off my property or I will call the police- Lisa sounded scary, Castiel felt proud. She closed the door on Naomi´s face and cursed loudly.  
-Lisa …- Castiel stepped forward and kissed her on the lips, a passionate kiss although quite chaste, when Cass stepped back he felt all the blood rushing to his face. He was bright red now. He looked at Lisa who was staring back wondering- sorry I overstepped here. I … care about you, did you meant what you said … that I was family?  
-Cass sweetheart- Lisa stepped close and hugged him tenderly- I meant every single word- she caressed his face lovingly and kissed him back on the lips- I care about you too. Are you alright? Your family is something else…- she chuckled  
-They were already ashamed that I was gay, then they calmed down when I got married, then they went crazy over my divorce … I don´t know how they realized about us but … well this is unconventional and completely out of my family´s understanding capabilities. I´m sorry she slapped you. I am so so sorry…  
-Not your fault and I slapped her harder! So we are even- she said smiling at Cass and holding his hand. Then they both looked at Dean who had been staring at them in silence since the kiss- Dean honey are you here with us?  
-You kissed her … and you kissed him- he mumbled. Dean walked towards the livingroom and sat on the couch. His mind was racing. He had been turning and turning back to this little idea at the back of his mind. But he didn´t have the gut to express what he wanted, what he craved.  
-Dean are you mad?- Cass asked. Dean looked at him and said no with his head.  
\- I have been thinking about us for a while Cass…- he said. Cass looked at him in panic  
-Are you … breaking up with me?- Cass said while holding his tears  
-What? No!- Dean said Immediately- Lisa can you sit down here with us?- she did wonder what Dean was trying to say- I have never been happier than I am living with you both. Cass every time you go out to look for houses…. I panic- Dean looked at him and sighted- What if you find a house you like … you would be moving out and I would lose this … I can´t lose this Cass…  
-Dean… what are you saying?- asked Cass  
-I think he is saying that he wants you to live here with us on a permanent basis. Dean and I had discussed the possibility that you wanted to stay …- said Lisa  
-But I don´t want him to just stay- interrupted Dean- you said he is part of this family... I want… Cass to be …- Dean hesitated …- Cass I want to … would you marry me?- Dean exhaled it like he had been holding air his whole life.  
-Dean …- Lisa keeled next to him- love.. how long have you been feeling like this? Why haven´t you told me? Look at you .. you look like you are having a panic attac and you should know you don´t have to keep all this to yourself and suffer. I love him too- Lisa kissed her husband and held his hand and put it over Castiel´s with a smile.  
-Do you really mean it?- said Cass  
-Yes- Dean said without hesitation  
-Lisa? Are you really ok with this?- asked Cass with hope  
-In fact … it would be a little more than that, more than marrying Dean. I am already married to Dean, so It would be more like marrying the both of us, we are a package deal- Lisa said putting her hand on top of theirs- Would you marry us Castiel?  
-Yes, yes! I love you both and I… I thought you expected me to leave at one point and I kept having issues with all those perfect houses … I guess I have been delaying the move because I don´t really want to be away from you.  
-Cass- Dean hugged him happily- I want you here with me. I want you forever babe!- Castiel held his face and kissed him. Then turned to Lisa and hugged her and broke into tears.  
-Cass honey is everything alright? What is it? Tell me- said Lisa comforting him  
-I finally have a real family, one made out of love- whispered Castiel while crying even more. He felt Dean´s hand soothing him and rubbing soft circles on his back.  
-We are blessed to have you Cass- Dean said dropping a kiss on his messy hair while he was still on Lisa´s arms. The embraced by those who had taught him what loving and being loved really meant, Castiel felt complete for the first time in his life.

That night, after dinner they sat together on the couch to watch a movie and discuss what they wanted from now on. Lisa had been reading a little about polyamory and conflict-solving and she decided to give the idea a try.  
-Well I read this idea about communication. Relationships are always complicated, with more people more complications. All these issues will require communication between us, no more secret feelings or anything like that. So here we will practice a round of “I want”. Each one of us will express something he wants in this partnership, there will be no judging. We will all help get to a solution that fulfills us all- Both man looked at her with doubt- I will start- she said making them a little more comfortable- I want Castiel to sleep in bed with us every night. We can buy a bigger bed to make it more comfortable.  
-I would like that very much- said Cass making Dean smile widely and nod in agreement.  
-My turn- said Dean- I want a proper wedding, I don´t want to hide this. I don´t care that some of our friends or family might not like it. I am happy I want to share it with the people I love. I want to marry you Cass, even if It cannot be legal, it will be for us- Dean held Castiel´s hand- are you both alright with that?  
-I think it is wonderful- said Lisa- but what do you think Cass, your family is going to get a little mad.  
-Ja! A little- Cass chuckled- but I would like that too. I am sure some of our friends might get a little weirded out but if they care about us, they will be happy for us right?  
-Great- said Dean, and he looked at Cass intently- now Cass, what do you want?  
\- I want ….-Castiel looked at his hands and blushed- I want the three of us to go to bed together- there he said it out loud. He had been very happy sharing his life with Dean and Lisa but he was only intimate with Dean, and those nights where Lisa and Dean where sharing a bed … well he could hear them having sex and he … had this feeling inside him. He wished he could just … join them. Castiel felt the silence, he rose his sight to look at Lisa and Dean- would that be alright?  
\- I think so yes- Dean said flushing red-Lisa?  
Lisa said nothing, she looked at Cass sitting there in the couch with them and cupped his face with her hand making him look at her, she kissed him, unlike the last time that was chaste, this time there was passion, love, lust, tongue and spit. When the pulled apart to breathe Castiel was smiling, but he kept his eyes fixed on Dean. He was there staring, his breathing was agitated. Lisa hoped onto his lap and kissed him too, she held Castiel´s hand and guided it to Dean´s crotch. Dean moaned in Lisa´s mouth when a manly hand grabbed his dick through the fabric of his pants.  
-Let´s get him naked- requested Cass and both worked Dean out of his clothes until he was completely naked and halfway hard.  
-He is beautiful- said Lisa looking at how Castiel devoured her husband with his eyes- isn´t he?  
-Indeed. Let´s get to bed- encouraged Cass and they urged Dean to the bedroom with them both. As soon as possible they made Dean lie down on the bed and Castiel positioned himself between Dean´s legs, Dean was mute. That changed as soon as he realized the Castiel was about to blow him with Lisa right there, as soon as Cass got his dick on his hot mouth Dean moaned in desperation. Lisa kissed him.  
-Oh god this is hot- she mumbled and Dean could feel Castiel smiling around his erection.  
-I want to touch you Lis- Dean asked and Lisa got closed so Dean could kiss her and caress her beautiful full breasts. Licking at the nipples and dragging the teeth over them like Lisa loved.  
-Lisa- asked Cass leaving Dean´s erection- I got him ready for you. Dean make love to her- Dean signaled Lisa to lay down and lovingly he opened her legs and dropped a long warm lick over her pussy making her moan. He heard Castiel cursing behind him. Dean then slicked himself with the lube and pushed into his wife slow at the beginning while kissing her neck and lips. He felt then Castiel´s touch between his tights and up towards his hole. Dean moaned and tied to look back to Cass, he was positioning himself behind Dean. What was he going to do? He wandered until he felt a slick finger breaking in.  
-Oh God Cass- Dean moaned loud- I love you Lis, you feel so good babe …. More Cass… I need you!- Cass was working him open while he was making love to Lisa and Dean felt overwhelmed.  
-Are you sure?- Cass asked  
-Do it Cass- said Lisa underneath Dean- let´s drive him so crazy that we melt his nervous system. Dean looked at her with Lust. Lisa would always remember Dean´s pleasure face when Castiel started fucking him while he was inside her. Cass established a rhythm and with every thrust he pushed Dean into Lisa. Slowly first but as Dean demanded him to thrust harder and faster he did until Dean orgasmed and filled Lisa. He pushed out and let Dean rolled to the side, Lisa smiled and kissed Dean sloppily. Then Lisa surprised Cass, noticing he had not finished just jet, she manhandled him towards the headboard and crawled into his lap, with a little smirk she held his cock and sank herself in. There was no need of lube because Dean´s jizz was still in her. Cass was out of words while Lisa rode him fast, Dean pulled his hair and kissed him until Cass finished inside his wife too.

Then the three of them snuggled into the bed, in this Case Cass was in the middle cuddled and sated. Dean fell asleep almost immediately, so did Lisa and Cass was there sandwiched between them, still feeling his dick pulsing between his legs… he had imagined this several times in his mind and he had to say his imagination paled at reality. There were not words to explain how happy and right this made him feel. His mind wandered to his family. He finally managed to drift into sleep.

The wedding party was organized in their own house and garden, nothing fancy a nice ceremony was planned in front of friends and family. To Dean´s surprise most of his friends and family were there, they had happily accepted the unconventional relationship he was in with Lisa and Cass as soon as they realized how wonderful was for them and how happy he made them both. On Castiel´s side, things were different, some of his friends were there, but of course not his family. Until the last minute, when an estrange man appeared at the door, Lisa opened the door and found him there, his blue amazing eyes gave him out.  
-I am looking for Castiel- he said showing her the invitation.  
-You have to be Gabriel- Lisa Said  
-I am, what gave me out?- asked Gabe  
-Your eyes. You had to be one of them and I have the pleasure of meeting all the other ones … you there is only one other option. Gabriel, the brother living in Australia.  
-So you must be Lisa, from the wedding of Dean & Castiel & Lisa- said Gabriel showing her the invite again.  
-C´mon in. Yes I am Lisa, nice to meet you. We didn´t know if you got the invite or if you were coming at all- she wondered- Are you here by yourself?- asked Lisa  
-Are you asking me if I am here following my mother´s command? No thanks, Mother and I we are not on speaking terms since I left the country. Going away to the antipodes was the only way to get away from her grip- He smiled warmly.  
-Castiel is going to be happy to see you. He wondered about you many times.  
-I was on a trip, I only got home last week and when I saw the invite, I booked a plane and very much I flew right here. It takes a while you know  
-I can only imagine- said Lisa  
-You look wonderful by the way- he said complementing Lisa´s dress and showing her a bouquet of flowers he had been hiding on his back- this is for the bride.  
-Who is this?- asked Dean approaching the man-Cass was wondering where you were Lis  
-Gabriel?- Castiel´s voice said making all three of them turn around. Cass was there dressed on his tux with a surprised face- what … I thought you …  
-Hey lil bro- Gabriel walked to him and gave him a hug. Dean smiled a little because Gabriel was way shorter than Cass, therefore Castiel bent a little over Gabriel hugging him back while making himself smaller somewhat and Dean felt like he was watching Cass finally get the loving embrace of his big brother he wanted- I am sorry I didn´t reply to the invite. But I wouldn´t miss this for the world.  
-I haven´t seen you or heard from you since dad´s funeral- Cass said  
-I am sorry, I moved to ran away from mom and I didn´t want to make your life harder by trying to contact you while you were still living with her … later I thought we barely even knew each other anymore and that you wouldn´t have any interest in meeting your depraved brother.  
-Depraved?- asked Cass looking at him  
-Mom never told you? Why she kicked me out?- Gabriel was surprised but his trail of thought was interrupted by a gorgeous man...  
-Eh Guys- Said Sam- everything is ready… -Sam stopped to look at Gabriel and smiled  
-This is my little brother Sam- said Dean- this gentleman is Gabriel, Castiel´s older sibling- Gabriel was smiling like an idiot. God this guy is superhot and tall like crazy he thought and blushed a little. Making Sam smile even more. He turned around and left the room knowing that Gabriel´s eyes were on his ass.  
-What?- asked Gabriel when Cass pointed at Sam  
-You checked him out Gabriel- Said Cass  
-Well I guess now you know why mother kicked me out- said Gabriel- Imagine my surprise when I realized that you were bisexual, getting married into a polyamory relationship. I jumped into a plane and came here. Maybe mother didn´t brainwashed you as much as the others in the end…  
-Oh well… she tried!- Castiel laughed and hugged Gabriel again- I am very happy that you are here. Let´s get married?- he said asking Dean and Lisa.

The three of them walked to the altar together. They vowed fidelity, friendship, love and trust to each other´s and Dean placed a ring into Cass´s finger. He was one of them officially now. It was one of the happiest days ever, drinks for everyone!. The party was great and Castiel felt love and accepted. Dean felt happier than ever before and looking at his friends and family accepting Cass in their lives was amazingly fulfilling. 

As for Lisa… well she was happy, but she was also nervous and nauseous...But that had nothing to do with the wedding itself. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her period was two weeks late ... she had been trowing up all week ... it was impossible... right? When Dean and her had gone to the doctor two years ago ... trying to figure it out why she was not getting pregnant. The doctors had run a bunch of tests to finally conclude that due to unforeseen sequels of a childhood accident, Lisa was not able to conceive or probably carry a pregnancy to term. It had been heartbreaking for a while but she had finally came to terms with the idea that unless they were given the green light from the adoption agency, they would never have kids.  
But now ... was it even possible? She needed a pregnancy test.


	4. Hope

Lisa was seated at the doctor´s office. She was still somewhat shaking. She had used three pregnancy tests, all positive. She went to the doctor and they did a bunch of tests on her. The doctor called her into his office to talk to her. That could only mean bad things right? Lisa sighted, if something was wrong with the baby and the pregnancy was not going to last … that was going to destroy Dean. But she had more questions now? Did Cass want children? Would this be a death stroke to their fragile relationship? Was she ready for this little miracle to be over? She had known for three days, known for sure for three days and those three days and been .. scary, full of hope and she was excited. The doctor entered the room

-Are you here by yourself this time?- the doctor asked  
-Yes, my husband is working- Lisa lied.  
-Alright. Well this is very surprising Lisa- The doctor examined the scans and echography- as I told you the last time in your annual test, the treatments have worked miracles in your case. Your periods have been quite stable and less problematic in the last year but I never expected your good ovary to work. On top of that the damaged tissue in your uterus has reduced allowing one fertilized oocyte to actually nest there.  
-But you told us that the chances were less than 10%- said Lisa confused  
-Yes 10% in the best case scenario, you need to understand Lisa, with only one ovary working and barely any oocytes viable left…On top of that your uterus was damaged too. This is a little miracle!- the doctor said  
-Will it go thought?- she asked afraid  
-I don´t see why not. The embryo is implanted and it looks ok. In two months we can run a battery of genetic tests to make sure the baby has no issues- suggested the doctor  
-How far along am I?  
-Five weeks most surely, but you know this is just a calculation due to the tests and your last period, but congratulations you are pregnant- he said- I know you must be afraid but, hey this has a good chance of ending happily. There is not much we can do right now apart from relaxing, resting and look at life with a little more hope.  
-You are right- said Lisa. Wondering how to break the news to Dean and Cass- I will get an appointment for those genetic tests at the office. Thank you for seeing me in such short notice.  
-Are you kidding me?- the doctor said- when you told me the problem I wanted to have a look at you right away.  
-Thanks- said Lisa exiting the office.  
-Take care Ms. Winchester- said the doctor before she closed the door.

So, she was indeed pregnant. Five weeks … she felt a little pinch of certainty. She checked her phone, the night Dean proposed to Cass had been 6 weeks ago. Since then she had had unprotected sex with both man in her life, so the father could be any of them. Her mind told her, it doesn´t matter, both are the fathers … and she got surprised at her own thoughts. She walked around downtown, back to the car but her mind was racing a bunch of questions popped in her mind, what if Cass was the father?, will Dean be alright with that? Would Cass be alright with becoming a parent?, If Dean was the father then … would Cass still want to be part of their growing family? … she rested her hand over her flat belly lovingly while walking and walking … when she realized she was a little lost and where the hell was the car?  
She was suddenly shaken, nervous, her mind was hazy. She got the phone out of her pocket and called Cass.  
-Hi Lisa- said Cass  
-I need help- she sounded shaken and scared- I got lost… I can´t find the car, I am not feeling alright. I am sitting down on a bench on the street, downtown… I cannot remember where I parked the car- she started crying.  
-What? Lis? What the hell is going on Lis? Honey?- asked Cass nervous  
-Came get me please!- she begged  
-Send me your location and I will be there in 5 minutes- Cass followed the GPS in his phone while driving around downtown until he saw her sitting on a bench on the street. She looked scared. Cass got out of the car and hugged her, she was crying. Cass moved her and sat her in the car, buckled her up and drove home. While on the car he called Dean and told his to come home too. His voice was so serious, Dean didn´t even argue.

When they arrived home, Dean was already there, pacing. When he saw the state Lisa was in he run towards the door. He helped Cass sit Lisa on the sofa and while Cass prepared her a cup of tea, Dean went to get her a fluffy jacket and some warm socks. He took her shoes off and socks, he put on her the warm socks and places her feet over the couch. He helped her out of the street jacket and into the fluffy comfortable one. She had stopped crying and shaking. She laid onto the throw pillows and closed her eyes for a minute until Cass came back with the cup of tea.  
-I am sorry- said Lisa taking the tea on her hands- I am sorry for scaring you both like this.  
-It is ok babe- said Dean- we are here for you, you know if anything ever happened to you it would be the end of me babe.  
-Can you tell us what happened?- asked Cass- did someone steal your car?  
-I don´t know. I was sure I parked the car downtown and then I couldn´t find it and I…- she had never felt like that before- I think I had a panic attack?  
-Don´t worry about the car …- Cass said looking at Dean- the important thing is that you are ok.. Are you alright Lis?  
-I am now- said Lisa taking a sip at her tea- There is something we need to talk about.  
-We are listening- said Dean.  
\- I went to see my doctor … Dr. Cadbury- she said and Dean´s face showed surprise. Castiel look at them at loss  
-Are you sick?- asked Cass  
-Dr. Cadbury is an OB/GYN. She is an specialist on fertility issues- Said Dean- The one that told us that we can´t have biological children.  
-I remember you told me about her- said Cass. That period of Dean´s life had been extremely difficult and Cass cannot remember a time when he had seen Dean so upset and confused.  
-Lisa is been going there a couple of times a year because the good doctor gave her some meds that were supposed to help her ameliorate the side effects of her situation. She has been living with pain and discomfort all her life and we didn´t even know there was an option to make it better, since she started to take the meds she feels better right Lis?- Dean explained to Cass  
-Yes, since I started with the meds I got almost painless and normal periods like anybody else. It is a fairly new hormonal therapy. But I just did it because of my health not because that could increase my chances of pregnancy, Dr. Cadbury was very clear that in the best case scenario and even after the treatment, our chances were less than 10%- Cass´s face made a little grin when hearing the number. He had never discussed kids with Anna for real because she made very clear that kids were not in the agenda and that she though he would not be a good father figure... but he could imagine how hurtful it could be to want kids with your partner and not being able to have them.  
-I know going there upsets you… I din´t know you had an appointment, you should have told me, I would have gone with you …- said Dean  
-Yeah, you didn´t have to go alone Lis- said Cass  
-Well … yes I did. This time I needed to go alone- she said and both man stared at her in confusion- I have been feeling sick lately. I am sure you have noticed that I had worked long shifts and been avoiding you both this week  
-We noticed something was different- said Cass looking at Dean and then back at Lisa- I honestly didn´t ask because I was a little afraid that I had done something to upset you and we haven´t even been married for a whole week- Dean held his hand reassuringly  
-I need us to be honest- said Lisa- A round of I want.  
-Alright?- said Dean  
-I will go first- said Lisa- I want to be a mother- Cass looked at Lisa not expecting that sentence just like that. Dean looked at her lovingly and with pain  
-I wish I could give you that Lis- said Dean kneeling in front of her and holding her hand- I would really love to be a father by your side- Lisa looked at Cass he looked a little lost.  
-I want to know- started Cass- if … when... when you two find a way to become parents … where would I fit?- he was scared to hear their answer  
-I married you both- said Dean- from my point of view any kid of mine with be yours too. If we become parents you would become parent too … if that is something you want.. – Dean was confused and looking at Lisa, she was examining Castiel´s expression carefully-My turn. I want to know what is going on Lis?- The question startled Lisa a little, she sighted.  
-I have been feeling weird, sick, I have been vomiting at work a lot. Someone suggested I could be pregnant and I laughed about it. As days went by I started to wonder what was going on with me … I am a nurse, I know the symptoms. So I took a pregnancy test, then I took another two. They were positive, all of them- Lisa said and both Dean and Cass looked at her in awe and remained silent.-So, I went to the doctor. There had to be a problem with the treatment, it was impossible. But it turns out that we have been lucky, it is a less than 10% freaking miracle but I am really pregnant. 5 Weeks pregnant.  
-Is viable?... I mean are you …. Is it really happening?- asked Dean  
-Yes, she thinks there is a really good chance it all works out just fine. In two months she wants to run some genetic tests to make sure the baby is healthy- Lisa said. Her eyes were now drifting to Cass, that was sitting there silent. Dean caught Cass´s distress and Lisa´s worry.  
-Cass?- Dean asked- are you alright?  
-Five weeks ...- said Cass looking at Lisa- that might …. I was already here …-Dean realized what Cass was trying to say.  
-Yes, I realized that too Cass- said Lisa- any of you can be the biological father. But if it counts for something, it doesn´t matter to me. When I accepted you as part of this family, as my husband I accepted you in all the possible ways and situations. That includes being the father of our child- Cass looked at her and panicked a little. He stood and walked towards the door.  
-Cass?- asked Dean worried.  
-I need to think Dean, I am going for a walk- Cass said leaving them in the house worried.  
-Do you think he is going to be ok with this?- asked Lisa  
-I hope so, eventually- Dean said- He had never allowed himself to think about what he wanted because … well Anna didn´t want kids just jet…she hurt him in ways we don´t even know. .. he told me once he thought that something was seriously wrong with him and that was the reason Anna didn´t like to spend time with him.  
-He thought his own wife didn´t want to spend time with him?- said Lisa worried.  
-So you freaked out with the news… and had a panic attack- said Dean  
-Yeah, I walked and walked until I couldn´t walk any longer, then I called Cass because I didn´t want to face you just jet- Lisa put a hand on Dean´s shoulder- I was afraid… afraid you might freak out, afraid Cass might freak out, afraid this will break us apart… afraid to get my hopes up…Dean if I let myself hope I will get to keep this baby and something happens… I don´t know I will survive it.  
-Lis-Dean hugged her and held her lovingly- I love you Lis. We.. the three of us love each other, we are stronger together. The addition of a fourth member to this family will only make us happier. Just relax, we will figure it out. Cass will come back- Dean said and hoped for it to be true with all he had.  
When Cass came back two hours later, it was getting dark already, the house was dark and silent. Maybe Dean and Lisa went out he thought when getting in. He walked into the living room and found no one there, he walked into the bedroom and he saw them both. Asleep, together, Lisa was the small spoon and Dean has his arms around her waist and resting over her belly lovingly protecting the baby nested in there. Cass felt tears rolling down his face. He sat down on the floor, facing Lisa, he wanted to put his hand over her belly too, but … he was afraid. A conversation held short after his marriage with Anna kept coming like loop into his mind.

-Just wait … when we get to parents I think we will understand them- He told Anna when she complained about how little free time their friends had now that they had a new-born.  
-When? Hold your horses Castiel – she said with a weird tone.  
-What? I thought you wanted kids- Castiel wondered why the change of tone.  
-I am not saying I would not be a wonderful mother… but you on the other side… I don´t see you as father material …  
-Wow! What would make you think that…-Cass was hurt.  
-Well your father left your mother when you were little. You have no good parent roles to follow- she said bluntly  
-I kept in touch with my father, they divorced but he was a good parent. We spent quality time together until he passed- Cass defended himself  
-Yeah well and on top of that you have no character to enforce rules…- Anna said  
\- why are you being like this…- Cass asked  
-Don´t get all defensive, I was just being honest. I don’t see us having kids Castiel. I might change my point of view in the future, but as for now…. I don´t see it happening anytime soon. So please, drop the subject- Anna said and left him there completely freaked out.

 

What if she was right? He was not father material… fuck he was now pissed at himself, after all this time why did he let Anna and her crappy comments get to his core like this? Dean and Lisa loved him, they are going to have a baby, he is getting a family, he already loves this baby he can feel it. He sat closer to the bed and carefully placed his hand over Lisa´s belly, he laid his head over his other arm and closed his eyes. He wondered how he would feel if the baby is biologically his … what if he is not… and then he realized that if the baby is not his… then it would be Dean´s and he cannot imagine how he would not love a baby that has something to do with Dean. A little baby with those wonderful green eyes … will it be a boy or a girl?…. And wondering wondering, he felt asleep.

Lisa woke up and felt rested and warm. She opened her eyes and saw Cass there, sitting on the floor, resting his head on the mattress with an arm stretched over the bed and a hand on her belly. Dean was sleeping too, he was the big spoon and he had a hand protectively over her belly too. She smiled, the two wonderful and loving men in her life loved her and loved the idea of having a baby. She felt Dean stir behind her and she signaled him to be still and watch over her shoulder. Dean saw Cass and smiled warmly. Lisa stroke Cass´s hair softly to wake him up. When she saw his eyes, she scooped backwards to make room for him on the bed on her arms. He hoped in and kissed her softly.  
-I am sorry I walked out like that … I had some things to think through by myself- he apologized  
-Hey Cass- Dean said caressing his arm- I know this is a lot to process but we both will be wonderful fathers. I just know it.  
-Thanks Dean … you are the first one that said that to me … Anna told me that I was not “father material” … I think I let her tell me who I was for too long. I have been so stupid to think that was love … thanks to you guys, I know better.  
-I love you Cass- said Lisa- and you are a wonderful husband to us and you will be a wonderful father too. I just know it.  
-5 weeks …-Castiel wondered- that means the baby will be born in September. Right?  
-Yes- She said  
-I wish it was September already- whispered Cass sinking on her embrace. Both Lisa and Dean smiled warmly and snuggled close for a while. 

 

Two months later... the doctor had called them into her office to explained the results from the genetic tests. Lisa and Dean wanted Cass to be there, he wanted to be there but he was concerned about what the doctor would say.

-Welcome Mr. and Miss Winchester- said the woman when the door opened indicating them to sit down while she wrote down something on her tablet, when she looked up she saw Castiel too- sorry I didn´t know you had company.  
-He is Castiel- Dean indicated- he is family- Dean felt Cass relax a little and the doctor warmly welcomed him.  
-Well last week we ran a battery of genetic tests. We ran the twice because I found some inconsistencies …- said the doctor.  
-Inconsistencies?- asked Dean- Is the baby healthy?  
-Yes, completely healthy- she said.  
-Ok. I am going to go on a wild guess here … and say that you found out that I am not the biological father of the baby- Dean said Looking at Cass with a smile on his face  
-You are right, we didn´t find your genetic markers, in fact we found genetic markers typical from the north of Europe.- she said- so I thought somebody had messed up with the samples…  
-My grandfather on my mother´s side was Russian- Castiel said smiling widely he had a hand over Lisa´s shoulder and she was holding his hand. The doctor looked at them quite lost.  
-Castiel is our husband- Lisa explained. The doctor opened her eyes in surprise.  
-Alright, whatever makes you happy. But it is good to know because then I am going to write it here that you will have two people allowed in the birth room, so nobody will cause any issues when the time comes… assuming that Castiel wants to be there for the big day- she wondered  
-Of course I will be there- he confirmed.  
-Well then, all you need to know is that everything is fine, baby is healthy and you are in perfect health Lisa. Do you want to know the gender?  
-Can we know now?- Lisa wondered  
-Well he did the genetic test so the result is here, other parent have to wait until 20 weeks of more- the doctor said  
-I think I would like to know… how about you guys?- Lisa wondered.  
-Yes- Dean said, Castiel nodded behind them  
-Well then, it is girl- she said and sat there watching them happily take the news. Dean held Castiel´s other hand and kissed Lisa. Cass kissed Lisa on the head adoringly.

Once they got home the three of them were beaming with excitement, happiness, wonder. Lisa felt like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked at Cass kissing Dean and she decided that it was time she took something for her too. Since she had known about the pregnancy sex had been very vanilla, she was worried that she might damage something to fragile. But the doctor had told her that he could have all the sex she wanted, in any way she wanted, she was healthy and strong and the baby was perfect. So it was time to act upon what she had been wanting for a while.  
She took off her shoes, unbuttoned her pants in the living room and that called Dean and Castiel´s attention. She stripped for them slowly. She opened her shirt and showed them her underwear. She unbuckled her bra and exposed her full breasts. She knew both man were probably getting hard by now. She took of her panties and completely naked he walked seductively towards the bedroom. Dean and Cass followed her in silence. Attracted to her like moths to the light. 

-Undress both of you, no touching each other, just touch yourselves and enjoy the show. Do not come until I saw so- she ordered- are we clear?  
-Yes babe- said Dean already palming his erection under the jeans. Castiel nodded in silence watching Lisa naked over the bed and also Dean touching himself next to him.  
Lisa opened the drawer and got the lube out. She walked towards the dresser and opening a drawer she looked for something well at the back behind lots of underwear. Dean opened his eyes widely. When did Lisa acquired that? How long had that thing been there? Was that…an anal plug? Dean was now so hard that it was painful to keep the pants, he pulled them down alongside his underwear and stood there proudly. He took his cock in his hand. Castiel´s pants were already on the floor, he still had his boxers, pulled down under his balls and he was stroking himself slowly. Lisa was now in all fours and was introducing her lubbed fingers in her ass. One, two and then soon she was fucking herself on three fingers, then she lubbed the plug and slowly took it to her hole, teasing the rim with it and started pushing in. She heard Cass moan loudly at the sight. The plug went in and stayed nested there comfortably.

Lisa turned around and called the guys to bed. She pushed Dean to her pussy and he soon was mouthing and liking it, fingering her slowly while teasing her clit. Cass keeled behind Dean and teased his hole with his tongue. Dean hauled in pleasure. Lisa manhandled Dean and jumped on him, with a smooth movement she sank on his dick.  
-Fuck Lisa, It feels too tight with the plug there- whispered Dean between moans  
-Imagine how nice it will feel when Cass takes the place of the plug- she said while looking at Castiel in the eye.- go for it tiger!- she encouraged him.  
-Oh god!- Castiel saw how Dean´s length was disappearing inside Lisa with every thrust and he tugged at the plug slowly making Lisa moan wildly. He pushed it out half way, they back in and finally all the way out to the rim. He lubbed himself and made Lisa bend over Dean a little until he found the good position and angle to slowly enter her.  
-Oh yes! Yes! This feels better than I have ever imagined!- claimed Lisa while she let Dean and Cass establish a pace. She just took it. She had wanted this for a while, being used like their object of desire, making both of them cum in her. The noises they were making were making her loose her mind.- oh god! Yes please fuck me please.  
-Wow this feels amazing Lis- said Cass while kissing and licking at her sweet spot, Dean was cupping her breast and had his mouth over a nipple, teasing and teasing- I am so close, so close baby- Cass could feel himself getting to climax inside Lisa, it was the pleasure of being inside her, the feeling of Dean´s cock brushing his, their balls plastered together. He felt Lisa loose control, she cried out her orgasm and Cass couldn´t hold it longer- Lisa please?  
-You can come. Come for me Cass, come inside my ass- And Cass did, the dirty talk pushed him over the edge and he let Dean set the pace fucking into Lisa while milking his orgasm. Then he slowly got out and Dean took over, He was moving upwards to fuck into a exhausted and tired Lisa, he reached his orgasm in a couple of thrust crying her name while coming. Lisa felt her bones had melted. Her pussy was fucked, her ass was open and twitching at the loss. She felt cum leaking out of both holes, she felt that was a little nasty and somehow hot as hell. Cass moved and got a little wet towel to help them get cleaned before getting into the bed. Lisa lied down between them kissing and touching and whispering love words to her husbands. The four of them went to sleep.

 

 

Six months later. Gabriel was in town visiting. Lisa was due that week and both Dean and Cass had finished their most important projects and took the week off to be with her before the baby arrived. The gathered for Sunday lunch in their house. Gabriel and Sam had been dating for almost for months, and although that development had shocked both Dean and Cass a little, they had come to terms with their love very soon.

-Gabriel wants to make an announcement- said Sam. Everyone looked at them  
-Don´t freak out- warned Gabriel- I decided I am not going back to Australia. I sold everything over there, presented my resignation and moved here indefinitely.  
-Gabriel, I am so happy- said Cass  
-Yes, We are all happy. You will be here for Hope´s birth!- said Lisa.  
-Yes, of course!- said Gabriel. Dean was looking at him suspiciously.  
-So ..- Dean started- where have you going to live now that you are back on this hemisphere?- Dean said looking at Sam and Gabriel. He saw a hesitation there, a worry…- Ha! I knew it.  
-Dean…- warned Lisa  
-He is moving in with you right Sam?- Dean asked  
-Yes he is- Sam admitted holding Gabriel´s hand.  
-C´mon Dean, they love each other …- said Cass  
-But..- Cass shushed him with a kiss and asked- if it was you and me? What would you have done?- Dean smiled and pulled Cass over for another kiss- you are right. I am happy for you guys.  
-Thanks Deano!- Said Gabriel- we will be close to help babysit for baby Hope!  
-Oh! Can you write that down and signed it! – They all laughed and finished the meal enjoying each other´s company. A big and loving family Cass had always wanted. He moved closed to Lisa and placed his hand over her big swollen belly, almost immediately he felt little Hope kick and he smiled like an idiot in love.  
They hadn´t finished their coffees when Lisa gasped loudly and stood up from her chair. All the men in the room looked at her and panicked a little when they heard the words.  
-My water just broke. The baby is coming!


	5. Hope

Hope

Sam and Gabriel held hands in the waiting room. They were nervous, somehow they knew everything was going to be alright but the addition to the family, their brothers were going to become parents in a matter of hours and that made their family hole. The idea of a baby coming to this world warmed their smiles and instinctively they held their hand ever tighter maybe thinking about how would it be that moment, when you get to see you child for the first time. How would they feel when their time to be parents comes?...

Inside the birth room, Lisa was ready for labor, Dean and Cass were standing next to her giving her their love and support. Both obviously nervous and Castiel painfully wrecked with fear.  
He hated to see Lisa in pain and discomfort. He knew it was natural, that everything was going well but he was so afraid that he might lose her both that he felt paralyzed. Dean´s hand on his shoulder grounded him a little. He looked at him and realized that his husband was probably going through the same. “One last push Lisa” said the doctor and they heard a sharp baby cry.  
-It is a beautiful and healthy girl- said the doctor placing the small dirty crying little bundle in Lisa´s chest. Both Dean and Cass looked at her with adoration.  
-Hello precious!- said Lisa smiling widely- don´t cry my love, mommy is here with you  
-She is so tiny- said Dean on a whisper while touching her cheek softly  
-She is beautiful Lisa- said Cass kissing her on the forehead while touching the baby´s hand. Instinctively the litle baby closed her hand enveloping Castiel´s finger and he felt the happiest human being on the world. His face was now covered in tears.  
-Do you have a name for her?- asked a nurse.  
-Hope- said Lisa- Hope Winchester-Novak- the mention of his surname made Cass flinch and looked at Lisa and Dean in surprise.  
-Thanks, it was not necessary but thanks- said Castiel understanding that Lisa and Dean had thought about this to fully integrate him legally in the family- Welcome to the family Hope Winchester-Novak- the little baby opened her eyes taking the breath away from the three of them. Her eyes were blue, so blue like his father´s.  
-She is indeed beautiful Cass- Dean held his hand- she has your eyes- Dean kissed him and Cass melted on his embrace.  
-We will have to take both the mother and the baby and get them ready to get up to the room. If you wait outside in the waiting room, in 15 minutes we will call you and you will be able to bring your family in to meet the baby- said the nurse.  
-Are you alright Lis?- asked Dean kissing her gently  
-Yeah, we will be fine, I will see you both in a bit- said Lisa while her gurney was being taken to another room.

When Dean and Cass walked into the waiting room, Sam and Gabriel welcomed them, asking questions about the baby and Lisa. Dean was trying to describe her but he finally said she was way to beautiful to be properly described. Cass agreed that he was telling the truth. Ten minutes later the four of them entered the private room and saw Lisa holding Hope. Sam and Gabriel doted over the little baby and held her in their arms awkwardly. Dean helped Lisa get comfortable and Cass, he took a picture of Hope and then sat down. He dialled a number and waited.

-Hello?- A female voice answered  
-Hello Hannah- said Cass- is mother home?- Everyone in the room stood still and turned to listen to Castiel.  
-Hello Castiel- said Hannah a little confused- are you alright?  
-I sent you a picture to the phone Hannah, I had a daughter, her name is Hope- Castiel tried to stay calm he was almost crying- Is mother home, can you please put her on the phone, please.  
-Mother?- Castiel heard his sister call for her- mom! Castiel is on the phone.  
-Is he coming home?- he heard his mother say  
-He wants to talk to you mother, he said he has been a father, he sent us a picture of his daughter- there was a silence on the phone. It was so long that Cass checked if the call was still on. There was a noise in the line.  
-Castiel?- it was Naomi´s voice finally on the phone  
-Hey mom- said Castiel- did you see the picture?  
-Yes, she has your eyes… your father´s eyes- stated Naomi.  
-Yes she is beautiful, we named her Hope- said Castiel  
-Nice name- stated Naomi- If you want to come home, your daughter will also be welcomed. In the end, she is our blood.  
-I am going back mother, but I wanted you to know that you have a granddaughter now and that if you wish, you could come see her- his voice was hopeful  
\- She has your eyes … she is beautiful… you did a good job- said Naomi- take care Castiel.  
-Thank you mother – He said and the line went dead. He sighted and then stood up and softly took the baby on his arms. He enveloped her in a little blanket and whispered I love yous to her. He was crying silently with Hope in his arms. It had been the first time he had spoken to his sister and mother since the marriage.  
-Are you going to be alright?-asked Dean holding him around his waist and resting his chin over Cass´s shoulder.  
-She said she looked like me … she had my father´s eyes.. she said I did good- his voice was broken but Dean´s presence and Hope in his arms made it better. Hope stirred and pouted. He started to cry softly.- She needs her momma.  
-She might be hungry- said Lisa holding her to her chest.  
-Do you mind if we stay?- asked Sam while Lisa was getting ready to breast feed Hope  
-Of course you can stay, this is a completely natural thing. It is what boobs are made for- she said while guiding the nipple to Hope´s mouth. She engaged into it fast and hungrily  
-I have never need something so beautiful in my life- said Dean- Kind of makes me wish I could do it.

Two days later, they allowed Lisa and Hope to head home. Sam and Gabriel had prepared a little welcome reception for them, all their friends and family were there. Later that day, Cass got a text from Hannah and he showed it to Lisa and Dean.  
“I would like to meet my niece, if you are ok with it”  
-Should I let her see Hope?- asked Cass- she hasn´t changed her mind about us, about me…  
-Hey, maybe a baby will soften her up a little- said Lisa  
-I support whatever decision you make. If your sister wants to come, even if your mother want to come over and see the baby, they are all welcome. Whatever you need Cass- said Dean holding his hand.  
-Thanks guys, I love you very much- Cass texted her back “I would like that very much, do you want to come over the house?”

“OK. Tomorrow at noon?”- Anna texted back  
“Perfect, see you tomorrow”- Cass answered back. 

Cass was nervous all morning, he puffed the couch cushions three times, changed his shirt twice, clean the kitchen counter…. Dean stopped him for a second. It was 11 am. His sister will soon be there, Dean had his arms around his waist now.  
-I know you are nervous Cass- he said looking at him- you don´t have to worry but if you keep allowing your nerves to get the best of you, you will make it even more awkward.  
-I am out of myself- said Cass.  
-I know how to calm you down- said Dean holding his hand and guiding him to the guest room, he bent Cass over the bed and yanked his slacks down, then his underwear. Cass let Dean do it humming with anticipation- you are so perfect Cass, I love you.  
-Please Dean…- Cass begged  
-No need of begging my love, I am going to fuck you so deep and thorough that your stress will disappear- Dean inserted a finger on him and started pumping in and out.  
-More more….- Cass whispered with ragged breaths. Dean inserted another finger and curled his fingers until he found Cass´s prostate. Cass moaned underneath him and Dean kept going and going. Suddenly he took his fingers off and spitting in his hand he coated his dick and pushed in Castiel. His husband moaned loudly at the intrusion and Dean fucked him slowly but brushing his prostate with every thrust. After a couple of minutes, Dean came inside Cass, pulled out and took Cass on his mouth, letting him fuck his mouth until completion.  
He swallowed it all, licked Cass clean and zipped him back in.  
-Go to the bathroom, wash you face, take a breath and I will make you a cup of tea. She will be here in 30 minutes. You can do this Cass-Dean reassured him  
-What if she hates her …- asked Cass. Dean hugged him  
-If she hates our baby daughter, I will kick her out myself- said Dean holding his hand reassuringly- I love you.  
-I love you too Dean, thanks I needed this- said Cass  
-We have been under a lot of pressure. We have a newborn at home, not much sleep and we haven´t had sex in a week…trust me I needed it too- he said smilling.

 

When Hannah knocked at the door, Castiel opened nervously. She was obviously as nervous as Cass. He gesture her to come in.  
-Hello Hannah- said Castiel  
-Hello- she said like on a whisper- How are you?  
-Very well, thanks- Cass said- Can I get you something to drink? A cup of tea?  
-Yes, that would be nice- she said.  
-Hello- said Dean who was sitting in the couch.  
-ah… hello- she said awkwardly  
-I asked Dean and Lisa to be present when you met the baby. Don´t want to offend you or anything but I didn´t feel ok doing this by myself- said Castiel  
-I guess I understand- she said- It is not like we haven´t done lots of things to deserved the lack of trust, so … whatever makes you feel more comfortable. Thanks for sending the picture and for reaching out… you didn´t have to.  
-No I didn´t- said Cass- but it felt like the right thing to do.  
-Can I see her?- asked Hannah  
-Lisa is changing her diaper, she will be downstairs in a minute- Said Dean.  
-Alright- said Hannah and sat in the little couch across Dean. They looked at each other. Castiel was in the kitchen preparing the tea.  
-Listen Hannah, please do not hurt Castiel. I am begging you here- asked Dean politely  
-I will do my best not to- said Hannah and for Dean she seamed honest.  
-Here she is, clean and happy- said Lisa while entering the room. She froze a little when she saw Hannah- Oh! I didn´t know you were already here.  
-Hello- said Hannah dryly- Can I hold her?  
-I guess- Lisa looked at Dean and Cass that was serving Hannah her tea, both nodded in agreement. Lisa carefully deposited the baby on Hannah´s arms. She held the baby lovingly, she smiled and kissed her head.  
-Hello beautiful, hello Hope, I am your aunt Hannah. I am so happy to meet you- she kissed her again and smelled the baby happily. She sat down with her in her arms and stared at the awake baby- she does have your eyes Castiel.  
-Yeah, Lisa´s mother showed us some baby pictures of her and she looks just like her too- said Cass. Hannah touched Hope´s hand and the baby wrapped her hand around her finger. Hannah melted and looked at Cass with tears in her eyes- yeah, she loves to do that, holding people´s fingers.  
-She is adorable Castiel. Can I stay a little longer?- asked Hannah  
-Of course, and you can come back if you wish- said Cass  
-Thanks… ah so… how have you been?- she asked kind of filling the silence  
-Pretty awesome. Married life makes me happy, becoming a father makes me happy- said Cass  
-Good. I always thought …-Hannah hesitated- I always thought your exwife was going to be a terrible mother… I never quite liked her to be honest.  
\- Well she was not very interested on having kids… but she made it clear it was because I was not father material- Cass clarified.  
-What? Really?- Hannah asked- what an asshole- she stated and Dean muffled a laugh. Cass looked at him in reprimand.  
-What?- asked Dean amused- I agree with your sister. Your ex was an asshole…she made you really unhappy of purpose Cass, she is bad people.  
-Yeah, I shouldn’t have married her in the first place but…- Cass said  
-We pushed and pushed …- finished Hannah. She held Cass hand- I am sorry we have only made it worse. Listen … I know I might have a long road ahead until you forgive me but I want you to know that I appreciate you letting me meet Hope and that I would love to do this again some other day and maybe …- Hannah dropped her gaze and sighted- maybe call you now and then to see how are you doing?  
-Really?- Cass asked.  
-Yeah, I would like to if you want …-she admitted.  
-I would like that too sister- Castiel held her hand.

When Hannah left Cass was holding Hope tight, he was still nervous but he had to admit that it had been better than he had expected. If only the rest of the family would reach out too. During Christmas Cass sent a photo greeting card with the four of them with Santa hats to his mother and brother too. He included another close caption of Hope with a cute red dress for his mother. He simply wrote below “Wishing we were still family, love always Castiel”.  
That year on Christmas day, his mother had called him and asked about Hope, they were on the phone for 1 hour while Cass was telling her about all the cute things Hope could do.  
Next Easter, Naomi asked to meet Hope, she cried the whole time and left the house after barely 10 minutes. Two weeks later she asked to see her again…  
Castiel never fully recovered the closeness with his mother and brother but he became very close with Hannah with the years. But even with the disagreements and with the distance, Cass appreciated that they made the effort of knowing Hope. They certainly loved her very much. And that made Cass a little happier.


	6. Epilogue

Dean was happy, celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary with Cass and Lisa was very nice. They went for a family road trip to the fair. Hope had so much fun!  
Once the baby was in bed, the grownups had a wonderful dinner and watch a movie on the couch sharing lazy cuddles and kisses. Amazing sex was on the menu ...  
Cass and Lisa were already in bed and he stayed behind to check doors and window like always. He heard Cass´s phone buzz with that weird bip noise he loved so much. Dean answered it.

-Hello? This is Dean  
-I would like to talk to my son- it was Naomi´s voice  
-Hello Naomi, give me a second- he said jogging upstairs to call Cass- Cass your mother is on the phone.  
-Is everything alright?- asked Cass  
-I don´t know, she asked for you- said Dean  
-Mother?-asked Cass worried.  
-Hello Castiel I wanted to talk to you before the day was over- she said  
-Are you alright?- asked Cass  
-Yes, Castiel ... son- he noticed her hesitating  
-mom?- he asked  
-I wanted to call you because I know today is a very special day for you ...- Cass´s eyes opened wide with surprise, Dean looked at him wondering what the hell was happening.  
-Ok ...- he said freaking out a little  
-I know I never supported your choices ... but after so many years together... after Hope ... I guess I was wrong- said Naomi.  
-What are you trying to say mom?- asked Cass carefully  
-Happy anniversary son. Please pass along my greetings to Lisa and Dean- she said  
-I will do ... and mom? Thanks for calling- Cass said with a broken voice- Is still on the plan for Saturday? ... will you be taking Hope to the farmers market as you said?  
-Yes Castiel, I will pick her up around 10:30 is that is alright with all you- she said.  
-Of course. See you on Saturday- he said calmly.  
-I ... goodnight ...-there was a silence like that was not everything she wanted to say - I love you.  
-I love you too mom, goodnight- said Cass and heard a loud sight of relief on the line before the call ended.

Dean and Lisa were looking at him in awe.  
-My mother called to wish us happy anniversary. She said I should pass along the greetings to you- Cass said smiling  
-Wow- said Lisa  
-Yeah wow indeed- said Dean walking towards Cass that was now crying silently. He hugged him.  
-Don´t worry Dean, I am happy, there are happy tears. My mom said she loved me- Cass melted on Dean´s embrace. Finally he heard his mother said it. He felt complete.

 

The End.


End file.
